Battle of The spirits
by Inuyashaandkagome76
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho Ruroni Kenshin crossover. Takes place In alaska. Read and revie please
1. Default Chapter

OK Rick does not own YYH in anyway escept on dvd and that's it He also doesn't own Ruroni Kenshin either except on dvd.   
  
The Battle of the spirits: The return of Toguro  
  
Part one: A fox to remember  
  
It was a cold day in Alaska and I was just getting into my car when I saw a flash of light come down from the sky and crashed into a hill close by. I ran to see what had happened and found a huge crater. Within this crater was a girl, who had long black hair and was wearing a red and green dress. I noticed something else; she had fox ears coming out of her head. "Hey down there, you ok?" I asked. There was no response. I walked down to see if she was ok. I found her breathing but knocked out. I scooped her up and carried her inside to my apartment. I put her on my futon I had, and went to get a cold wash cloth for her head, which had a nasty cut on it. I came back into the room with the cloth and cleaned her cut and bandaged it up. While doing this I heard her moan and start to move. I couldn't help but stare at her fox ears, but they were so cute on her. They twitched as she came to. I came closer to her face and said. "Hey, you ok there?" She opened her eyes and sat up. She put her hand on her head right where the cut was. "Ow, man that hurts, yeah I am fine." She then finally looked around at my room and got really scared. I put my hands up as if to say "I am not your enemy here." "sorry about this, but you were knocked out and I had to carry you here to my house to clean your cut." "I hope I didn't make you mad." Just as I was getting up to move away from her I slipped on some clothes that I hadn't picked up and fell into her. As I was falling I reached out to stop myself, which happened to be on her chest, and I squeezed as I righted myself. She screamed again and this time I was hit by a lightning bolt. I became a pile of ash as she was yelling "pervert, pervert." I collected myself and said. "Hey I am sorry about that I really am I slipped on some clothes here and I fell into you.   
  
  
  
  
  
I dusted myself off and touched the place where the lightning had hit me. "OUCH!!!!!!" I cried as I look at the burn. "You know, you got to try to be nice to the people that helped you out of a crater." Rei looked at me and smiled slyly. "Serves you right, you pervert." "Hey I told you not to call me that." I pointed at a cut on her cheek that went from her eye to her mouth. She looked at me and then moved her hand over the cut. She gasped in surprise and traced it the whole length of the cut. "Yes I stopped the bleeding and I bandaged your wound there, it would seem you are not as tough as you look." She blushed at the thought of me tending her wounds. "Th...Thank you, I am sorry about the lightning, it was a reflex when I get scared or angry sometimes my powers just happen." I walked over to her and placed a hand on hers. "It is alright, no harm done. I did help you, you know, oh yeah I didn't even tell you my name." "I am Keichi Toya." She got up and said. "I am Rei Minamino, it is good to meet you, ummm what do your friends call you by?" I looked at her and said. "They call me Kei for short." She came over to me and shook my hand and said. "Hi, my name is Rei, and I am so so sorry about that little lightning thing, that was a reflex that happens when I am scared or in danger." I rubbed the place where the lightning had hit me, then looked back at her and stared again at her cute ears. She shifted uncomfortably knowing I was staring at something and she finally asked. "What is it you find so fascinating about me that you have to stare?" I looked away and blushed, but answered. "I am sorry I can't help it but I love those fox ears on you they are so cute." Rei moved her hands to each ear and gasped, turned away and blushed. She still couldn't get her full human form down and she was embarrassed to have a real human see her fox ears. She then turned to me and said. "Kei, These "Cute" ears as you call them are part of my true form, which is a Youko, a spirit fox demon, I am still learning how to take the form of humans." I scratched my head puzzled at what she has just said. "Youko?? WTF is that??? I have never heard of a spirit fox before. Is it a new breed of wild fox?" I asked. She got a teardrop on her forehead and said. "No that isn't it I come from the spirit world where demons and other creatures live." "Haven't you heard of the great Urameshi??' After saying Yusuke's name she smiled slyly as if she were in love with him. I sat down taking all of this in and getting even more confused by the second. "The great Urameshi??? Now you got me completely lost now." I said with a great question mark coming out of my forehead.  
  
She then sat down and told me of Yusuke and all his friends especially Kurama, her cousin who also was a fox demon. She told tales as vividly as if she were there about how Yusuke got killed and how he got his life back and then he cases as the spirit detective of the earth. She also told of a great swordsman by the name of Hiei, who also was a demon but a different kind of demon. She told of Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, with some remorse at the fact Yusuke was taken, but she went on. I asked her one question after she had finished her tales of Yusuke and Kuwbara. "Okay this Yusuke guy seems rather tough, and also nice in a way, but how did you get to meet him?" "It seems you are not in the stories you are telling but your cousin and Hiei are in them as well, where do you fit in?" Rei looked at me and thought about it for a minute. She had never really told any human her whole story of how Kurama had found her after her parents had died, but she decided to trust me with her past and told me.  
  
It turns out her parents were killed by one of the Toguro brothers gang members. They were killed as punishment to all who would stand against them. They served as examples as to never cross the Toguro Brothers. Rei was only 7 years old when this had happened, and she could only remember some of the details to tell me but she went on to tell of how she met Kurama for the first time. It was established that Kurama and her were related by blood in some way and since he was her only living relative, he took her in and raised her as his own. Then he was approached by Hiei to help him try to control the world but Kurama had only one desire, to save his human mother's life, and he needed only one of the artifacts Hiei had taken. It turned out that he loved his human mother so much and he had grown attached to a being human. The artifact that he acquired was the Forlorn Hope. A mirror that grants the desire of the summoner with one wish but at the cost of the person's life. Yusuke had interfered with this exchange Kurama's life for his mothers and he wanted both to live so he tried to sacrifice himself instead of Kurama. The mirror was impressed by this selfless act and decided to spare both Kurama's life and Yusuke's as well. After that they had become close friends and powerful allies.  
  
I sat back in my chair sipping my Vanillia Coke, listening to her story. When she was done I asked. "Wow, that was a great story, so where is this Boton you keep talking about?" "Can you call her or something?" She looked at me and grew sad. I jumped up and said. "I'm sorry I thought you could...." I trailed off as I saw her expression. She came over to me and looked up into my eyes. "I don't know where Boton is." "I seem to have lost her, but I know that you seem to be a nice man." She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. This was such a shock to me, from having been struck by lightning to being hugged by a cute girl, I seem to have made a good impression, except for the chest squeezing. She then released me and sat back down and said . "I will tell you how I got here or at least what I remeber." I nodded and sat back down.  
  
It started a week ago:  
  
Kurama was just about to get Rei up for a big day with him when Hiei appeared and told him of a break in at the weapons vault. He also told Kurama that they had been put on the case to find who did it. He then walked over to the front door and was about to set off when Kurama said. "Wait Hiei, I have to get Rei up and have her take Yususke his new case, since I won't be able to do it." He walked to the stairs and went up to get Rei up for her big assignment. Hiei followed him and said. "She idolizes Ysuske you know, why have her do it?" Kurama turned to Hiei and said. "This is the best way for her to practice her human form, besides it will do her good to get out of spirit world for a while." He then proceeded to Rei's bedroom door. He knocked on it softly and then entered to see her laying quite entangled in her sheets, as usual. He gently brushed her face and then gently shook her to wake her. "Rei, my little flower, wake up, I have something to do now." He whispered. Rei woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes, and said. "Good Morning, snow-fox." She said sitting up and also saw Hiei. "Oh, hi there Uncle Hiei." Hiei had always never been fond of offspring, but this girl was sort of growing no him and he hated to be called soft, but there was just something soothing about her he couldn't quite figure out. He actually loved Rei like his sister Yukina. He would help protect her from harm. He nodded at her and smiled slightly. "Hi little one." She got up and walked over to him and hugged him. He got this "eww" look on his face but still smiled. She then walked over to Kurama. "Snow fox, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She looked at him with puppy eyes. Kurama produced the file and the dvd. "Here is what I want you to take to Yusuke for me. This is his next case and I want you and Boton to tell him about it." Rei's eyes grew wide as Yusuke's name was mentioned. "You mean I actually get to talk to Yusuke?" She said excitedly. Both Kurama and Hiei got sweatdrops on their heads. Kurama smiled at Rei and said. "Yes dear, you get to meet Yusuke again and this time try not to drool." Rei stuck her tongue out at him and shooed them both out of her room to get dressed. She raced around trying to find stuff Yusuke would like to see her in. After ten mnutes she came out and presented herself.   
  
They all went downstairs and proceeded to the door. As they came to it an English voice was head outside the door. "Kurama, Hiei; Koenma wants to see you right away." Kurama opened the door to reveal a girl about 5 foot 1 with a pink Kimono on and she had blue hair. In her right hand was her Oar, for which she used for flying on. Kurama bowed at the sight of her and said "Come in Boton, Hiei and I were just leaving." Rei came over to Kurama and had a sad look on her face. "How long will you be gone?" She asked. Kurama knelt down and looked into her face. "I really don't know, it might take a while, there was a break in at the weapons vault, so Hiei and I are going to investigate, besides that file you are to give Yusuke is, I hope, part of this whole situation." She hugged him and started for the door, Boton right behind her, as they walked outside, Rei turned and waved goodbye to both Hiei and Kurama, and they flew off to find Yusuke. After that Hiei and Kurama left for the weapons vault.  
  
An hour had passed since Rei and Boton had left her home, and Rei was getting restless. She was asking about the weapons vault and what kind of demon could break the seals on the vault itself. Botan was really not trying to be rude by ignoring her, but she didn't want to say that the demon Iserit was the one who had broken into the vault and stolen the Bracelet of Kerituse, and also was the one who killed her parents so many years ago. Botan finally turned to her and told her who was involved, not wanting to keep secrets from her, knowing the Kurama would tell her eventually. "Now Rei , honey, we kept this from you a long time because we didn't want you to go after him." Rei looked at Botan with a hurt expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me about him, Botan, why didn't Kurama tell me either?" Botan gave her a small smile. "He had his reasons sweety, trust me, I know." With that they sailed off toward the place where they could enter the real world. As they were flying a demon appeared and swatted at Botan's oar, he hit the back of it and sent them both flying. He then came after Botan herself. Rei was knocked of the oar and was sent flying toward the River Styx. She screamed for Botan, but the demon had her in his hand and was carrying her off toward the Makai. Rei continuted to fall past the River Styx and into the clouds that were all around Spirit World. She fell through the clouds to Alaska where I found her.  
  
"That's, I guess how I ended up here." Rei said and sat back against the chair. I was awe struck at the entire tale she just told me. I collected myself and asked. "So wehre is Botan now?" As Rei was about to speak she saw Botan appear behind me. She winked at her and put her finger to her lips going "shhhh" Botan tiptoed over to Rei and sat down. I couldn't see her of course, yet. Botan giggled and told Rei to tell me how cute I was. I blushed at that comment, which made Botan laugh harder. Rei got up and walked over to a small corner out of the way so Botan and her could talk. "What are you doing Botan?" "You trying to get me hooked up to him?" Botan giggled more and said . "No, no honey I like him he is really cute, I want to see if he likes blue haired girls." Rei then asked Botan. "How did you get away from that demon?" I looked at Rei puzzled at hearing her talking to herself, but I relaxed, thinking of all the times I had done it myself. Rei then turned to me and smiled and went futher into the house. Botan told her that Hiei and Kurama had found her and rescued her from the demon, which turned out to be a minon of Iserit. She also told her Kurama was looking for her. Rei came back in the living room with a new girl beside her. I gasped at the beauty of this new girl, but also was shocked at how thsi new girl had come in to the house. "Who are..are you?" I stammered. Rei walked over to me and whispered. "Kei, this is Botan." I got up and walked over to Botan. "Hi, I am Kei, it is very nice to meet you." I said blushing. Botan looked at me and smiled at me, which made me blush even more. "Nice to meet you Kei, I am Botan, the Grim Reaper of the Spirit World."   
  
Part 2: The Break in  
  
Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei were at the Vault, looking over things and trying to figure out who did it. The main door had been blasted away as if some huge force had just flicked it aside. Everyone that was there was running around yelling to help put ot fires and clear debris from the hole that used to be the vault door. Hiei was helping with removing the debris while Kurama was questioning some witnesses. The one that he was talking to now looked a lot like Jeorge but was not blue, he was red and had wings with a few streaks of silver in his hair. He looked ghost with though now, shaking and looking far off in the distance like he could not see anyone else except the horror he had seen. Kurama was trying to calm him down so he could talk but he didn't seem to be succeeding, he kept stammering words that no one could understand and then he would scream "It isn't possible, he is dead, there is no way he could have survived." Kurama scratched his head in puzzlement. He sighed. They had been at the vault only three hours and they still had no clue as to who or what had destroyed the vault and stolen the Bracelet. He turned to see Hiei talking to some more witnessess. He got up and walked over to him. It had seemed to both of them that whoever did this knew what the bracelet did. Finally Hiei stopped talking to the person he was questioning and walked to Kurama. "Have you got anything new, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei snorted in disgust. "Nothing, either these fools didn't see anything or they are just too scared to talk about it." Hiei then looked at the place where the bracelet was. "Fox, any word from Koenma on the Bracelet that was stolen?" Kurama shook his head no but did say something. "I know of this weapon, I, once had to use it to revive a friend of mine with it." Hiei looked at him in shock. "You know what this thing can do and you didn't tell Koenma?" Kurama sighed again and said. "Yes, I didn't tell Koenma, becasue he already knows about the bracelet and what it can do, Come on Hiei he is King Yama's Son after all." Hiei laughed at that and nodded. "You have a point, Fox." "What else can this bracelet do?" Kurama sat down and leaned against the vault door. "The bracelet can also, when worn, focus and enhance sprirt energy, either to be used as a shield or something like Yusuke's Sprirt Gun."   
  
As they were about to set off to tell Koenma what they had found, Koenma appeared in front of them and looked worried. Kurama got worried too. "Kurama, It is Rei, we can't find her or Botan anywhere!!" Koenma screamed. Kurama picked up the little ruler by his collar and said. "You had better tell me everyhting you know or so help me I will tear apart Spirit World looking for her!!!" Hiei looked at Kurama, he had never seen him so angry before, he was backing away but was also worried about Rei too. Koenma struggled in Kurama's grasp. "We know where Botan was last seen but we have no idea where Rei is." Hiei came over to Kurama and said. Fox, put him down or we won't be able to find Rei." Kurama turned to Hiei with such a fire in his eyes Hiei stepped back. "You want me to put this worthless little thing down when he can't even find my little flower!" Hiei then stepped up to him and grabbed Kurama's arm. "Put him down, Fox, we need him to locate Botan." Kurama put Koenma down. Koenma brushed out his shirt. "Now come you two I know where Botan is and who took her." With that he opened a portal to where Botan was and all three of then entered it and disappeared.  
  
The portal disappeared and they were in a dark place. This was the Makai part of the Spirit world, which harbored demons and evil creatures that would love to take over the Spirit world if it wasn't for King Yama seals that kept them out. Hiei looked around and saw a tree not far away and went to look out from it. He saw a dark and murky place stretched out as far as he could see with lightning crackling every other minute. Kurama came up to the tree and asked Hiei. "What do you see, Hiei?" Hiei looked down and said. "I can't see anything." Hiei then scratched his head. Kurama looked at him puzzled. "What is it Hiei?" Hiei jumped down and looked at him. "Fox, transform into your demon form you have a better sense of smell then I do." Koenma joined them and said. "You know he is right, Kurama your sense of smell and sight are greatly increased whe you are in your demon form." Kurama looked down at the pint sized Ruler and gave him a sneer, but did change into his Youko form. Kurama's first smell was Botan but it was fading fast. He leaped from the cliff that they had been standing on and used his powers to make a vine like thing appear and he rode it towards Botan's scent. Hiei had lept onto his back and asked. "Fox, where are you going?" "It is Botan, I can smell her." he said to Hiei Koenma was right beside them as they flew towards a small island in a red sea. 


	2. The reunion

As they were going towards the island, they all noticed that a huge amount of demons were coming towards them. "I don't like this." Koenma said as he turned into his teenage form, Hiei drew is sword as the horde came closer. "Fox, I think we will need you too on this one." He said as he jumped off Kurama's back and swung at the first demon coming at them. He took out the first demon, but was overwhelmed by the next four. Kurama used his poweres and entangled 20 of them in vines and thorned bushes. "Blow through them, We have to get to Botan!" Koenma said as he used one of his firball attacks. The attack blew apart 5 others as they went though the horde. They came though the horde with only minor cuts and scrapes. Kurama was still following Botan's scent, which had disapated a little more. "She is up ahead, I can sense her, she is weak but ok." Kurama said.   
  
The island was a dense forest with a huge castle at the center of it. They landed in the forest with Kurama leading the way, using his powers to part the dense foliage. They made their way to the castle, which looked like Maze Castle. Kurama, Hiei and Koenma all heard a scream from inside the castle, they all recongized it as Botan's. They rushed into the castle taking out demons and their minoins along the way, till they came across a huge door. "This is going to harder then we had first antisipated." Koenma said. "This door is made of the hardest wood in Spirit World." Kurama approached the door and said. "There is no door that I can't get rid of." As he said this he produced a rose and said. "Rosewhip." The rose turned into a whip with thorns on it. Kurama drew back and said. Rose Whiplash." He then did a cutting motion several times very fast in front of him. the door blew apart and they rushed inside. They then stopped to see Botan, her Kimono torn apart and her under shirt was exposed, a huge Demon that look like a Dragon and a tiger with wings was whipping her face. "Tell me where that other one went off to you little bitch, or you will get more then a spanking!" The demon snarled. Hiei moved very fast, even before anyone could stop him. He appeared in front of the huge beast and said. "You are going to whip defensless girls why not try me instead." He pulled his sword out as he said this and got ready to kill the demon. "Hiei, Thank the Gods you are here." Botan said. The demon looked down at Hiei, and laughed. "Ha ha ha, you expect me to fight a small runt like you?" "I don't play with junk food." All of the people in the chamber fell over. Hiei recovered first and said. "Just try me you worthless pig." Hiei then juped up to the creatures face and slashed him twenty times. He landed and put his sword away. "There, this runt put you in your place." Hiei turned to the demon and smiled as the demons face exploded in all the directions. The creatures last words were. "You will pay with your life...." The demon fell over and was still. Kurama came up to him and asked him. "Did you have to slash him twenty times in the face, three was enough." "Hn, better to have him dead then coming back to fight again." Kurama juped up and cut Botan down. "Are you alright, Botan?" Kurama asked. "Yes, now that you guys are here." "Where is Yusuke??" Kurama looked at her in suprise. "Yusuke isn't here, but I need to know, where was the last place you saw Rei?" Botan thought for a moment and whispered in his ear. "We need to get out of here right away, if I am to tell you where she is."   
  
Kurama and the others left the island and went back to Spirit World. Three hours passed since the rescue of Botan and the gang was at Koenma's recooperating. Botan was better but still not able to travel very well without help. "Kurama, your cousin is safe, I hope." Botan had finally said after getting back to Koenma's palace. Kurama had been impatient, trying to find Rei was the most important thing on his mind now. He had been pacing so hard for three hours that he had worn a groove in the floor. "The last place I saw her was over the River Styx." Botan said as she sipped tea. Koenma then appeared. "We can use her spirit energy to locate her." Kurama walked over the desk and slammed his hands on it. "Do it then!" Koenma flinched but complied. They all turned to the monitor that came to life by the wall opposite of the desk. On it showed a map of Earth, a dot on it was flashing. "What you are seeing is the spirit energy of your cousin, she appears to be in Alaska." Kurama started for the door. "Kurama, wait." Botan said as she got slowly up and went to him. "Let me go first, at least to see if she is alright." Kurama looked at Botan in surprise. "Why should you go first?" Botan slapped him on the back. "Because silly, if you go blowing down there making a big fuss she will think you can't trust her." Kurama got a tear drop on his face. "Okay, go and tell her I am coming shortly." Hiei perked up at that and said. "I am coming to, she might be in trouble and need our help." With that Botan limped through the door and sailed off to see Rei.  
  
It had been four hours since Rei had come into my life, four hours since she told me all she knew of Botan and the others. Now we both were having dinner. I had made some Cabbage and noodles, which to my surpirse she loved. I had taken her on a tour of Anchorage, and had shown her some of the places human teeagers liked to hang out at. She had been asking so many questions and I had to tell her to slow down, she giggled when Botan would come in and see me. Botan had tagged along to see if I would be a good person and not do anyhting bad to Rei, but she really wanted to be with me. We had just finished dinner when there was a knock at my door. Botan bounded up and poked her head through the door to see who it was. There outside was Kurama and Hiei. Botan came back and said. "Rei, honey, Kurama and Hiei are out side the door." I got up and went to the door to let them in. Rei came over to me and hugged me as I opened the door. Kurama and Hiei both saw Rei hugging me. Kurama stood there shocked while Hiei got angry. He rushed and pulled us apart. "You ningen, stay away from her!" He barked at me. I tried to say "nothing happened" but was thrown back by a huge gust of wind. I tried to get up but Hiei had drawn his sword and was pointing the tip at me. "Now Ningen, tell me what you have done with Rei." I put my hand on the tip of his sword and moved it slowly away. Rei came over to him. "Uncle Hiei, he didn't do anything he helped me when I fell to Earth." Kurama had walked into the room now and Rei saw him finally and screamed in delight. "Kurama-Kun, I missed you soo much!" Hiei still wasn't letting me up but I had a hold of one of my many swords I had collected over the years. This one was from the Samurai 3000 collection. Hiei stood over me sneering. "You better not have done anything with her, Ningen, or you will pay the price." "Ningen?" "What the hell is that, huh?" I said. "I told you I didn't do anything to her, except be her friend." Hiei moved his sword up and I got to my feet with my sword. "Now if you don't believe me ask Rei." Hiei noticed I was holding a sword and moved really fast at me with out eve saying anything. I blocked his attack and used my Spirit powers to make the sword glow with energy. The resounding metal sparked with Hiei's strike. "Hey, now when did y6ou learn to use spirit poweres?" Hiei asked in surprise as he backed off and put his sword away. I let the energy out of the sword and it stopped glowing. I sheathed my sword and said. "Now are you going to listen to me?" Hiei looked at me. "Hn, I guess you deserve to explain yourself." "Listen Runt I do not like people coming into my house and trying to kill me for something I didn't do." I said, whacking Hiei on the head. Hiei looked up at me and said. "Who are you calling a runt Ningen. "Ningen, there you again with that word." "I have no idea what it means but I hope you are not making any threats to me. I told Hiei. Kurama came up to me and said. "Ningen is, in our language, means Human, it is not meant as an insult." After that I calmed down.   
  
Things calmed down a little after that. Kurama finally came over to me and thanked me for helping his little flower out. Botan finally appeared but this time she had friends. Yusuke and the others had finally come to see Rei. Yusuke had been on a case that had brought him to Alaska to find the Demon he was following. Turns out the demon he was following was a link to the break in at the vault. After Yusuke and Kuwabara introduced themselves to me, Rei shyly walked over to Yusuke and handed him the file Koenma had wanted him to see. While doing this she accidently tripped so he would catch her. She blushed as he held her in his arms, which to her was the most enjoyable thing in the world. Kurama cleared his throat after seeing this and Rei blushed harder and got up and walked into the next room. Yusuke, after he had caught Rei, he got a worried look on his face, not knowing how to tell people it wasn't like he wanted to hold her but he didn't say anything, besides even if he did noone would believe him anyways. He really was glad that Keiko hadn't seen what Rei did, cause then he would have to explain for another three hours that Rei and him were friends nothing more. I had seen Rei go into the Bedroom, and got up and went to see if she was ok. I found her trying not to cry. I went to her and asked. "Hey, Rei, what's wrong?" She looked up at me and the tears could not be stopped this time and she ran into me and wrapped her arms around me and was sobbing. "It is Yusuke, he hates me now and I can't even see him I am too embarrassed to even be seen by Kurama-kun."I, at first, didn't hug her back not knowing if Hiei was watching me, but then I did hold her and told her it was going to be ok. I rubbed her back and she soon stopped crying. When she had stopped she looked up at me and kissed me on the cheek. I was surprised at this gesture, but I knew it was a friend thing not a romantic thing. "Thank you, Kei, I am glad I met you, you have a calming spirit just like Kurama." "Thanks, I just hope you never cry again, you are cute when you do cry but you are even cuter when you are smiling." I smiled at her. She blushed at that comment and hid in my chest, but then came back and tickled me and left to join the others.  
  
I was about to do the same when Botan came to see me, she came to me and said. "Kei, there is something that I didn't tell you yet." I looked at Botan in concern. "Is there something else wrong?" Botan then stepped closer to me and said. "Yes, there is something wrong, but not with Rei or any of that, it is.. well.... " She started to blush and I noticed she was sweating, which was unusual for her. I asked. "Come on out with it Botan, I hope I didn't do anything to upset you." Botan looked away as if to say she was hurting and then snapped her head back and drew into me so fast that I didn't have time to flinch. She kissed me on the lips long and hard. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed with passion she had never had before for anyone. I struggled in her embrace a moment but since she had me tight, I couldn't go anywhere. "mmmmmMMMmmmmmMMM." I tried to draw back and say. "What is this for but she had me and she had me good. She finally let go of my lips after 5 minutes and said. "You have stolen my heart, and I love you." 


	3. The Man with the cross shaped scar

Part three: The man with a cross shaped scar  
  
I was about to do the same when Botan came to see me, she came to me and said. "Kei, there is something that I didn't tell you yet." I looked at Botan in concern. "Is there something else wrong?" Botan then stepped closer to me and said. "Yes, there is something wrong, but not with Rei or any of that, it is... well.... "She started to blush and I noticed she was sweating, which was unusual for her. I asked. "Come on out with it Botan, I hope I didn't do anything to upset you." Botan looked away as if to say she was hurting and then snapped her head back and drew into me so fast that I didn't have time to flinch. She kissed me on the lips long and hard. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed with passion she had never had before for anyone. I struggled in her embrace a moment but since she had me tight, I couldn't go anywhere. "MmmmmMMMmmmmmMMM." I tried to draw back and say. "What is this for but she had me and she had me good. She finally let go of my lips after 5 minutes and said. "You have stolen my heart, and I love you." I pulled away from her and was really shocked at her actions. "Botan, I um.... well this is really strange I like you too." I pulled Botan into me and hugged her. We came back out and joined the others in a game of cards.  
  
Meanwhile back in Spirit World, Koenma was reading a report about the Break in when a siren sounded. He nearly jumped out of his seat. Jeoge came rushing in and handed Koenma a piece of paper. He read it and jumped out of his chair this time and was panicking now. "Why didn't you tell me this demon could sense Spirit Energy in the time line?" Jeoge was shocked. "Sorry Koenma, sir, we just found out now." "Iserit has just eliminated 300 people from the timeline that can use Spirit energy, we have his next targets." Jeorge handed Koenma a picture of six people. In the front row was a man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, with a sword on his belt on the same side. Next to him was a girl no more then 19 years old with beautiful blue eyes and a commanding demeanor. Next to her was a guy with spiky haired and had a red head band around his head with white Gi on and his abs were taped up, so were his hands and feet to his ankles. Next to him was a 11 year old kid with a yellow kendo Gi on, with a bokudo on his back, he was smiling and holding up his hand which had a "V" shape to them. The back row had a girl no more then 16 in a ninja outfit with long braid coming from her head with ice blue eyes as well. Finally next to her was the last person in the picture. She was much older looking then the others somewhere in her mid twenties to mid thirties. She had long black hair and looked like she was a sly one like a fox. Koenma studied the picture carefully. "Do we have anything on these people?" Jeorge thought for a moment and then said. "Yes we do sir; the one with the cross-shaped scar was once called "Batuosai the man slayer". He can sense a huge amount of Spirit energy, but we don't know if he can use the energy himself." Jeorge then looked at the picture again and said. "The others, we have no information on them except they helped Kenshin atone for his past and help stop the evil Shishio from carving up Japan." Koenma got out of his seat and walked to the door to his office. "Ogre, we need to get them and bring them here to help Yusuke and the others." He then turned and opened the door and left.  
  
In anther time and place Kenshin Himura was sitting with his friend Sanosuke Sagara, outside the Kamyia Dojo talking about how they almost died at the hands of Makato Shishio, when Kenshin sensed something wasn't right. He stood up and walked to the small pond by the Dojo and listened to the wind. Sano looked up as Kenshin rose and asked Kenshin. "Hey, Kenshin what is it?" Kenshin looked over at Sano and said. "There is something wrong here, it is as if I can sense spirits coming to life that I can." As he spoke those words a vortex of blue light appeared to the right side of Kenshin and a demon minion stepped out of it. It was black and looked like a devil with horns from some huge bore. It smiled evilly and turned to face Kenshin. Sano was right beside him at this point. "Well, well, well, it looks like we get to blow off steam after all." Sano said as he made a run at the demon. The demon put up his hand and Sano hit an invisible barrier and flew backwards against the Dojo wall. Kenshin drew his reverse- blade sword and got ready. "Who are you and what you do you want here?" Kenshin demanded. The demon put his hand down and said in a deep guttural voice. "I am here to kill you, Kenshin Himura." "I don't think you will have time to kill me, as to your energy is too weak to face me." Kenshin said using his "Batousai" eyes to freeze the demon. Just as Kenshin was about to strike, Karou and Misao walked out from the inside of the Dojo to tell Kenshin he could get dinner ready when they saw the demon. They screamed in fright and Misao produced her Katas and rushed the demon. She came at him low as if to strike from the midsection, but when she got within 3 feet of him she straightened up and jumped. Throwing her Katas at the demon. They sailed toward the demon, which could not move, but they hit and bounced off. Misao stopped her charge and got confused. "What the .... Hey I threw those with everything I had and they bounced off him, what's the deal Himura?" Kenshin got bugged eyed and said. "I don't think you should be out her Miss Misao, this is no place for a young girl like yourself, that it is not." Misao walked over to Kenshin and screamed at him. "Argh, Himura, I am 16 years old and I can fight, and you know that, why you treating me like a kid?" The demon fell over. "Hey." But Misao ignored the demon and continued to yell at Kenshin. "Himura, I swear, I am going to take that sword of yours and sell it like I should have in the first place." The demon got up and said. "Hey I am talking here." Kenshin noticed the demon and got ready, but Misao was still screaming at Kenshin. The demon walked up behind Misao and smacked her on her ass. Misao blushed at first and turned around to see who had done that, and saw the demon waving his hand at her, and smiling. She got a confused look on her face and got really embarrassed. "Hey, pervert, what did you do that for?" She screamed at the demon. The demon smiled more and said. "You all were not paying attention to me so I decided to do something so you all would see me again." Kenshin went over to Misao and patted her on the shoulder. "Now, I am sorry I was treating you like a kid, Miss Misao, but it is dangerous for you to be here with that demon here." The demon tried to walk up behind Kenshin but was hit from behind by a small rock. The demon turned around and saw two people coming up from the entrance to the Dojo. One was a woman with long flowing black hair, and a doctor smock on, the other was a little shorted then the woman, with spiky hair and a yellow Gi on with green samurai pants on, with a Kendo stick on his back. Megumi and Yahiko had come back see how everyone was. Megumi was coming from the clinic she works at and Yahiko was coming back from seeing Tsabame.  
  
"Now we can't have guests who are rude to their hosts, now can we?" Yahiko said as he produced his kendo stick and held it ready to strike. The demon rushed him, which was countered by Yahiko striking the first blow with a hit to the head and then he feinted to the right and swung from his left, which caught the demon in the midsection. The demon groaned once and fell over and laid still. "Alright, that guy was nothing." Yahiko said as he walked up to Kenshin. Kenshin looked at the demon and smiled at Yahiko. "Nice work, Yahiko, you have improved since yesterday." Karou joined Kenshin and Yahiko to see a small pill box drop from the demon's left pocket on his back. "Hey what's this?" Asked Sano as he came up to see the demon as well. Everyone turned to him and saw the pill box that he had taken from the ground. "It looks like the demon has a condition, or something." Megumi said as she walked over to Sano and held out her hand. Sano looked at her with a confused look. "What is it, Megumi?" Sano opened the box and saw five small pills in it. He took one and examined it for a minute. He then was about to ingest it when a powerful force hit him from behind, which made him drop the pill. "Hey!? That hurt you know." Megumi scooped the reaming pills up and said. "Don't put foreign stuff in your mouth, HN I swear I think I am friends with a little boy not a man." Sano's face sank and got the "I really didn't mean to" look as he got up from the ground and went out see if Megumi could find out what the pills were. Megumi had put the pills in a small towel she had with her, and then produced a razor edged tool. She spliced the pill in half. She squealed in excitement and horror at what she had found. Everyone rushed to her side and were all peering down at the spliced pill. "What is it?" Asked Kenshin. Megumi smiled like the fox she was and said. "This is most incredible, this compound that is made from the pill is opium and some other chemicals I can't identify, but if you wanted to kill someone and look as if it was an accident, drop two of them in their drink and they will dissolve and leave no trace. Just then they all heard a small boy's voice pierce the air. "So that is how they are doing it." The boy appeared in front of Kenshin and looked up at him. Karou and Misao looked at the toddler and screamed again, and backed up. "Where....where did you come from?" Asked Karou. Koenma turned to her and said. "I came from the Spirit World to ask you all a favor." Everyone at this point had come over to the little boyish person and was staring at him. Misao picked up a stick and started to poke him. "I think he is a puppet, no boy could have that good of speech at his age." Koenma was fending off the stick but got real irritated and then screamed at her. "HEY, stop that, I have important news fro you all to hear!" Misao jumped back in surprise and then got a hurt look on her face like she was going to cry. Kenshin saw this and got bug eyed and came over and tried to tell her it was ok, but as he was doing so she screamed at him. Himura, this all your fault, IF you had only told me where Lord Ashoi was the first time I wouldn't have fallen for you!!!" Everyone sweat dropped as she said that. Koenma cleared his throat and they all turned back to him. "OK, first I would like to thank you for helping us captured that guy." He pointed to the demon. "We have been receiving reports about unnatural deaths in the timeline and could not explain why, until we found out that this guy had escaped our prison, and was no where in our time. We couldn't explain the deaths, only that there was no trace of any poison in their blood, but now we know what to look for."  
  
Back in the modern world Botan and I were having our time to ourselves at the mall. It had been three days since she had kissed me and expressed her love for me, and in that time I had realized that she was making me happy just by being there and around me. I was happy every time she smiled, and comforted her when she was sad, which was a weird concept if you knew she was the grim reaper. You would never have guess she was a normal teenage girl with wants and hopes too. We were rounding the corner by Suncoast when a huge crash was heard all over the mall. We quickly went to find out what it was. We finally came to the open area that looked over the ice rink at Diamond Center, and saw an awful sight. A huge demon with fanged shoulders was clutching a girl no more then 12 years old in his hand. He turned towards us and saw me and Botan. He opened his mouth and out spewed fire. It engulfed 5 onlookers as if they were nothing at all. They blew apart like paper in the wind. As the fire came towards us we jumped out of the way. I got up and got in front of Botan and told her to go get help. As she was running away, the demon saw her and he glared at her with his eyes, which produced blue beams that lanced out to strike her down. I jumped din front of the beams which hit me and blew me back into the wall. I moaned in pain and Botan ran to me. "Oh, Kei, are you ok?" She asked. I nodded yes. "Go, get Yusuke I need his help." She nodded and kissed me on the cheek and then vanished. I ran along the side towards the hall leading to Boscos. I ran into the store and borrowed a Katana from them telling them I would pay for it if it got damaged. As I was coming out of the store, the demon fired his eye beams again, which I blocked, but the spill off from he blocked energy hit my left arm and burned me. I howled in pain and dropped the Katana, and grabbed my arm and fell to the floor. The demon rushed me then and tried to hit me. I grabbed the sword up and tried to strike at him but he was too fast and hit me with his fist in the chest, which sent me flying towards the glass widow at Boscos, but before I hit the glass he came up behind me and kneed me in the back. I heard a loud cracking sound as three of my ribs broke and I went down to the floor. "Now do you give up, pathetic human?" He asked me. I coughed up blood and got to my knees. "Never, you bastard, you kill 5 innocent people and you want me to give up?!" "I will fight you till I either die or pass out first." I told him. He laughed and rushed me drawing back his fist, which started to glow. I got up and held the Katana at the ready, it started to glow. The demon came in to the left and was closing fast. I moved forward sluggishly, but only to conceal my power to move fast. He was within 6 inches from me when he threw his punch. I disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and slashed out with my sword which struck in the right rib, the energy that had been stored in the sword exploded out and ripped though the demon's right side. As I was finishing my swing his fist that had been glowing hit me across my face, and the energy that was in his fist exploded and we both went flying in opposite directions and we both laid still. After like what seem twenty minutes, a portal opened and out stepped Yusuke and the others with Botan. They looked around and saw me and the demon both not moving and both hurting badly. Botan rushed to me, as did Rei, after looking at Yusuke. "Oh my god, Kei is you alright?" Botan asked franticly as she held me ion her arms. Rei blinked and said to Botan. "Hey, let my try something." Botan put me down and Rei put her hands on my chest, found I was still breathing, but it was labored. Rei concentrated and her hands began to glow and my body began to glow with her touch. My breathing became better and I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful Botan looking at me with concern. Rei stopped whatever she was doing to me and took a deep breath as if she had just ran a marathon, and fell over. I tried to get up but the pain from my broken ribs was too great. I looked over at Rei and saw her resting on the floor. Her cute fox ears still on her head. Botan came over to me and kissed my cheek. "Are you ok, darling?" She asked me. I smiled and put my hand on her face and brushed away the tears. "Yes but I don't think I will be running any marathons anytime soon." Hiei had come up to us and gave me a sneer. "I am surprised Ningen, you didn't get killed, with that demon right there, he is one of the best at killing humans." Kurama came over to me and said. "I hope you didn't injure yourself too severely, I was not supposed to tell you this but Rei was worried about you." I looked down and her sleeping, and put my hand on her head. "Oh, well I am ok I guess, if you think getting beat up by a semi truck as being ok." Kurama laughed at that, which woke up Rei. She sat up and yawned, then looked over at me. She blushed at me and then got up and dusted herself off and ran over to Yusuke. Kurama turned to Botan and said. "Botan, I think we can handle it from here, why don't you take Keiichi to the hospital for treatment." Botan nodded in agreement, and picked me up and took up her oar and we both disappeared.  
  
Back in the Meji era of Japan, Koenma was addressing Kenshin and his group when someone from Spirit World appeared and gave Koenma a note. "Iserit is attacking now and you didn't tell me!?" He screamed at the messenger. The messenger shrank back and said. Sorry, sir, we just learned that Kei and Botan were attacked by one of Iserit's minions, without warning. Kei is in critical condition in the hospital after the fight and the demon is being transported to the Spirit World now by Kurama and Hiei." Koenma then straightened. "Tell Hiei to have to demon ready for questioning when they get there." Koenma then turned back to Kenshin. "With all that is going on in the timeline and in the present day, we need someone of your skills to detect the demon long before they strike." Kenshin pondered this for a moment and Sano came up to him and asked. "Hey, there pip squeak, are you telling us that time travel is possible and there are demons like this one running round in the time line causing deaths that aren't supposed to happen, and we are to help you fight some demon named Iserit?" Koenma nodded. "Yes, Sanouske, we need your help in finding them, and we also need you to guard a person for us till he is better." With that Koenma opened a portal and said. "This is the doorway to the world I am from, we need your help in finding the demon Iserit, and stop him from using the bracelet he has with him." Kenshin got up and started to walk over to Karou. "Now Miss Karou, I don't know if you should go with us, it might be even more dangerous in the future then we know about." Kaoru walked over to the portal and stepped in without saying a word to Kenshin. "Man she seems determined to go." Yahiko said as he ran into it as well. Kenshin sighed and looked at Megumi and Sano. "Well I guess we have to go to now, that we do." He then walked over to the portal and stepped in. Sano and Megumi behind him.  
  
A few hours after the incident at the mall, I was in the hospital recovering. Everyone was there, Hiei and Kurama and Yusuke were there talking to themselves about how the demon knew where to find Botan and me, while Botan and Rei were talking to me. "So are you all right, Kei?" Asked Rei. I said to her and placed a hand on Botan's cheek to stop her from worrying. "Yes, I am fine I just need at least 5 months to recover from this attack." Kurama had overheard what I told Rei and walked over to us. "Actually we need you ready to go within three months; GenKai wants to train you to fight Iserit." "What the hell is that old hag want with him?" Asked Yusuke. "It appears that he has some spirit powers like yours, but he has a unique way of using it." "Instead of using it like you for a blast of energy like a gun or sword shaped energy form like Kuwabara, he can use objects to empower them with his energy and release that energy when he strikes." Yusuke was taken aback by this statement. "You are telling my that the hole on the side of that demon wasn't caused by a spirit blast like mine, and his sword that he used at the time was the powered by his spirit energy and it made the hole?" Kurama nodded and walked back over to Hiei. Yusuke stared at me and grinned, thinking to himself. "Man that guy is tougher then he looks." 


End file.
